Mother's Day Surprise
by JESSting123
Summary: Oneshot. EO. It's Mother's Day and the Stablers decide to really celebrate. Hope you enjoy! R&R Please! Epilogue to Busted! Prologue to Life


**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Dick's already tried to kill me once, I'm not going there again. Well, at least for a while.**

**Author's Note: I know, I know. You all are thinking: What the hell? This is the second oneshot this week! Why isn't she updating Busted!? Well, I just can't help it! They're all stuck in my head so I hope you like it aren't too mad at me! Thanks!**

"Mommy! Mommy!" Olivia heard the yelling of her three year old son, Bryce and his twin, Breanna. She smiled at the little figures running into her bedroom, the door barely getting open before she felt the two little children jump on her bed, consequently landing on top of her and knocking the breath out of her. She stared up into bright blue eyes, dark brown hair, tan skin, and thin lips smiling down on her. Bryce. She then looked to the left and saw her "Mini-Me." Big brown eyes, olive toned skin, full pink lips and light brown hair with thin natural red highlights. Breanna.

"Hey Bry, Bree, what's up babies?" She asked ruffling Bryce's hair and kissing Breanna on the cheek.

The twins grinned mischeviously at each other and called out, simultaneously, "Bring it in!" Her husband of two and half years entered the bedroom, a tray with chocolate chip pancakes with peanut butter, chocolate milk, a lilly, and two cards laying on it. He laughed at her confused face and gave a signal to the twins.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!" They yelled out and her face turned from confusion into happiness.

"Oh my gosh, you guys! I totally forgot! Thank you so much! You guys are the best kids and husband ever!" She exclaimed in a childish voice. She reached up again and kissed Bryce's forehead and Breanna's cheek.

She then felt a hand on her chin and turned towards her husband, smiling. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips successfully getting an "Eww!" from both twins. He chuckled and stuck his tongue out at the kids. "Hey! Mommy! Daddy stuck his tongue out at us!" Breanna called, attempting to tattle and wrapped her little arms around Olivia's neck.

"I know, Baby. Daddy's mean isn't he?" When both the children nodded she chuckled and tickled them, successfully making them jump from the bed and go off to play calling a, "Love you Mommy!" from each. "Now, where were we?" She asked once the two were out of sight.

"I believe we were right about here," He answered and placed his lips on hers for another more passionate kiss. She complied and opened her lips for his tongue's entrance.

"Oh dear God. I did not need to see that," They heard from their doorway and saw Kathleen and Elizabeth standing together and giggling. Olivia looked towards them and blushed, laughing. She shook her head and, grinning, began to eat her pancakes.

"What? It's Mother's Day! I was giving Liv her present!" Elliot defended.

"Yea, Dad. Mother's Day. Which is what we're here. It's not Make Out Day. When it is then we'll be perfectly fine with you two laying in bed making out with your door open. Other than that, you close the door, we'll knock first. 'Kay? 'Kay." Liz answered, making Katie nod and laugh. Finally, Olivia and Elliot laughed too.

"Well, here. This is your Mother's Day present. Maur, Dickie get in here!" Katie said and then yelled for her siblings.

Maureen came in with Breanna on her hip, Dickie following with Bryce. "Aww! Guys you didn't have to get me anything! I mean honestly, you all are in college and high school, I'm sure you don't have the money to spare." Olivia started to lecture on their spending abilities when Kathleen stepped forward and placed her hand on her mouth.

"Don't talk. Open it." She ordered with a playful glare. Olivia smiled at her and picked up the present. "Oh! Wait! Cards first!" Kathleen grabbed the cards off of the now half-eaten pancake tray and grabbed one from Dickie.

Olivia opened the first, from the four oldest children and smiled as she read it. She gave each of them a hug and kiss on the cheek and thanked them and then went for the twin's card. She read this one and her face lit up at her children's messy little writing on the bottom of the page. She then kissed each of them again and ruffled their hair.

She then grabbed Elliot's card and smiled at him. She opened it and read it, tears forming in her eyes as she read on. When she was done she looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "I love you Baby." And she kissed him. She recieved an "I love you, too."

She finally got the present off her bedside table. Unwrapping it here eyes lit up and she smiled at all her children, step and blood. Inside was a gift certificate for Olive Garden and under it was a picture of the whole family at the New Year's party or the NYPD. Elliot and Olivia stood at the back, Breanna in Olivia's arms and Bryce in Elliot's. The other four children framed them and they looked like the picture of happiness. "Thank you guys so so much! This is the sweetest picture ever! I love it!" She smiled again before the twins jumped back on the bed with her and Elliot.

"Park!" Breanna declared.

"Yep, park!" Bryce agreed.

"You guys wanna go to the park?" Maureen asked.

"Yea, Sissy! Park!" Breanna said again.

"Okay. How 'bout you both go and get dressed and then we can all go to the park." Maureen answered. The twins scampered off and within the hour all eight people met in the living room.

Elliot wore khaki shorts and a navy blue NYPD shirt with a pair of navy blue Crocs. Olivia wore a pair of faded blue jean capris with a few little rips and a baby blue NYPD tank top. Maureen wore blue jeans and a pink Aeropostale shirt. Kathleen wore khaki capris and a red Abercrombie shirt. Elizabeth wore a purple Hollister shirt and jean capris, matching Olivia's. Dickie wore a red t-shirt reading, "I'm the kid your parents warned you about," and blue jean shorts. Bryce wore a forest green "Future Property Of NYPD" shirt with Stabler on the back and khaki shorts. Essentially matching Elliot. Breanna wore a orange shirt reading the same as Bryce's and Stabler was also on the back. She wore khaki capris with an orange and pink flower pattern up one side. Basically, the whole family was ready for a day out in Central Park.

Later that day the two oldest and two youngest Stablers stopped off at the 1-6 Precinct to see Don, Fin, John, and possibly Casey. When they reached the precinct Elliot, Olivia, Bryce, and Breanna headed inside, Bryce and Breanna automatically heading for "Grandpa" Cragen's office.

After visting for almost two hours, the four headed out to eat and spend Olivia's gift certificate. Elliot got the "Tour Of Italy," Olivia got the chicken parmasgne and both twins got pepperoni pizza. After they ate they headed home and carried the twins, who had fallen asleep in the car, inside.

Elliot and Olivia lay in their bed thinking about the day and smiling. Finally, Olivia turned over and smiled widely at Elliot. He smiled back and pressed a light kiss on her lips. "Boy, having all six of those kids sure wears me out. I'm beat. How 'bout you?" He asked.

Hearing this, her smile drooped. She tried to cover it up but he caught it anyway. "Liv? What's the matter Baby?"

"I...I'm...I'm pregnant El." She answered.

He let the news sink in for a moment before pulling her to him to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling away he spoke, "Well, I guess I'll have to start working out more then." She smiled at him and laughed, nodding. He smirked and pulled her in for another kiss. They celebrated all night.


End file.
